Electronic shopping systems currently exist which permit merchants to sell inventory to consumers over a computer network. Merchants now use computers to publish information about their products on one or more electronic pages (e.g., text and graphics displayable on a computer screen) and to elicit product orders from consumers. Likewise, consumers use computers to access information describing products and to communicate orders to a merchant.
With the increasing popularity and accessibility of the Internet, and particularly the World Wide Web, the number of merchants using and desiring to use the World Wide Web to advertise and sell products is growing rapidly. The World Wide Web is a global information system in which information is exchanged over the Internet using a set of standard protocols. An existing Web-based electronic store typically comprises a collection of Web pages which describe inventory and which include online forms allowing consumers to place orders. Consumers use Web browsers to access the Web pages of electronic stores to examine information about available products and to submit product orders.
As described in more detail below, existing Web site development tools are not well suited to the task of developing and managing the content of an electronic store, and do not provide the functionality and flexibility needed by developers to efficiently generate and control a dynamic store environment of the type needed in the electronic marketplace. Existing systems and methods for designing and maintaining electronic stores are burdensome or require a high level of technical knowledge or both. The present invention seeks to solve these and other problems.